The popularity of sailboarding has increased dramatically over the past several years. In this sport, a sailor is supported on an elongate board which may range from about three to four meters in length and from about ten to twenty kolograms in weight. An elongate mast is detachably mounted on the board typically with a universal-type joint. The mast may range from about three and one-half to six meters in length. A sail is mounted on the mast together with a generally wishbone-shaped boom assembly that extends rearwardly from an intermediate location of the mast. To rig the sail, a downhaul is employed to secure the tack portion of the sail to the lower end of a mast. Also, a lower outhaul is employed to attach the clew of the sail to the rear portion of the boom. The term "sailboard" will be used herein to refer to either a complete unit or only to the board.
A sailboard is transported about with the above-identified components in disassembled condition. Often the sailboard and associated components are carried on a rooftop rack mounted on top of the sailor's automobile or other vehicle. After driving to a desired sailing location, the sailboard and associated components must be carried to the water and assembled. This can be a laborious, time-consuming procedure in that the sailor's vehicle not infrequently must be parked a considerable distance away from the water's edge. Several trips may be required to carry all of the sailboard components from the sailor's vehicle to the water and vice versa.
Various devices have been proposed for use in transporting a sailboard to the water's edge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,667 discloses a rack cart constructed with upstanding frame on which is set the sailboard, mast, sail and other components. A short handle extends rearwardly from the frame cart to lift the rear portion of the frame and push it in the forward direction.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,172 discloses a wheeled assembly having longitudinally spaced apart, upwardly and downwardly open couplers for receiving the mast which is wedged into the couplers. A majority of the length of the mast extends forwardly of the wheeled assembly. The wishbone boom is set on top of the wheel assembly and then the sailboard is placed thereon. The mast serves as the tongue of the wheel assembly for towing the sailboard.